My love HIKARU X READER
by yuki1516
Summary: This is a short story about Hikaru and Yuki (your in story name) your life as gone to hell. but what happens when a boy comes into your life and changes it all? will your love grow or will it die? THIS IS VERY SCARY TOWARDS THE END! VIEWERS BEWARE! NON-LEMON HORROR ROMANCE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy day. you just got out of school and you realized you forgot your umbrella. you lived within walking distance so you started running with your book bag over your head. you came to a stop at the road. the light was red so you were stuck in the rain with the little cover your book bag provided. the next thing you knew was a limo pulled up next to you and someone rolled down the window. you thought about instantly denying their offer to drive you home until you saw it was Hikaru and Kaoru in the car. you have been madly in love with Hikaru since you started going to Oran academy high school you were lucky enough to get a musical scholar ship there for your singing talents. after hearing Kaoru ask something to you came back to reality. you blinked than said could you please repeat what you said? clearing his throat Kaoru said would you like a ride home? it's really raining hard now. back in thought you realized that Hikaru would be in the car with you. the very thought made you blush. you politely said no thank you. i only live a few more blocks down the road. but Yuki its raining really hard! Kaoru said. you turned away and started walking towards your house only to find you arm being grabbed from behind. you spun around and saw Hikaru holding your arm. Hikaru than said get in the car. we will drive you home. without speaking you followed him to his limo. as they said they drove you home. you got out and thanked them than ran into the house. it was a small apartment but you loved the homey feeling it gave. not to mention the rent was really cheap. you lived alone. you lot both of your parents in an a train accident last year. On your 14th birthday. You just remembered that it was coming up. both the anniversary of your parents deaths and your birthday. both are on March 18th. That is exactly 2 days from now. you decided to take the day off from school and work since it fell on a Wednesday. tears brimmed your eyes but you quickly wiped them away. you than fell asleep holding a picture of your parents.

(NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL)

you walked into your class and saw that the twins Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting on both sides of your desk. Hikaru on the right and Kaoru on the left. even though you never told anyone you can tell them apart by just looking at them. you sat down at your desk. than Hikaru and Kaoru said in union HOW WAS YOUR NIGHT Yuki? you replied with a simple fine. anyone could tell that they had more questions to ask you but just by luck class started before they could. you would've been blushing as red as a tomato if you had to talk to Hikaru any more than that. than you realized that tomorrow was the 1 year anniversary of your parents deaths. after school was over you slowly walked home.

(NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL HIKARU)/p

Hey Kaoru have you seen Yuki today? i asked. no. i haven't. why did you ask Hikaru? Do you like her? Kaoru replied. no I don't. i said coldly to my twin.

(BACK TO YOUR HOUSE SAME DAY)

today was the one year anniversary of your parents deaths. looking down at the picture you held you started crying. it was the last picture you took together. the day before the accident took place you all went to the movies.

(AFTER SCHOOL HIKARU)

Maybe we should check up on Yuki. I said. Kaoru said fine only because he thinks I like her. which I do. but I would never admit it to anyone. we arrived at Yuki's house. it was a small apartment building. compared to our house at least. we knocked on Yuki's door. after a few minutes we didn't get an answer so we decided to leave. i was lucky enough to see that part of the curtain was lifted up to let light in. my brother was a few feet a head of me so I stopped and looked in. Yuki was crying and holding a picture. everyone knew that her parents work over sea's. so maybe she lost a family member. i decided to leave. i made up my mind. i'm gonna invite Yuki to the host club. a devilish grin spread across my face.

(NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL)

There was a note on my desk. Annoyed I was about to throw it away but I decided to read it first. it said "You Yuki have been invited to the host club. please go to the abandoned music room." seriously I thought. a host club. i threw the note away. than I thought. an abandoned music room. that would be an awesome place to practice my singing. i walked back to my desk with a small smile on my face.

(SAME DAY AFTER SCHOOL)

I looked around and made sure no one was following me. i don't know why I do that. but stalker people just creep me out. i finally made it to the abandoned music room. i opened the doors. the next thing I know is that i smell and see rose petals coming out of the room. what the hell? i said. as I saw 6 boys and one girl dressed in men's clothing greet me. i stood there for a while. than turned around and shut the doors. than walked away I was blushing really hard. Hikaru and Kaoru were there. along with a few others.

(Hikaru's version)

i was waiting for Yuki to show up. than after those doors opened I saw her. Yuki's beauty was like no others. silky black hair and bright emerald green eyes. I waited for her to come in. but Instead she blushed a little than shut the doors and walked away. Tamaki-senpai than said my my that was weird. everyone else agreed with him. Than we heard a voice and beautiful singing. the best anyone has every heard. everyone looked out the window and saw Yuki in the court yard singing. No one could hear the lyrics from here so we rushed down to the court yard to listen

(Yuki SINGING)

Called to me far away a girl much younger than the "me" of today

dream It almost every night and when I wake still can't get away

Yeah i know that its said every tear will help me face whats ahead but i think that's all a lie

and it'll tear you up instead

walking through the park at night a dollar-twenty for a moment alone

nervous and little scared it's just a habit I started ya know

makeup is all rubbed and gone the real me is left in her place

sure I wanted this disguise but is no one searching for this face

if you ever find forgiveness for a girl like me

could I see you face one last time I beg you please

if I shine the brightest and become their northern star

would you finally see me here or is it to hard

grin and bear almost there i'll smile even if its starting to wear

with this dream i'll never let you down or lie to you I swear

can I dream can I think

that if you were to be by my side

closing my mouth

you would scold me one more time please tell me what is right

through the motions every day

i know its work no time here to daze

will this ever be much fun is this the role i'm suited to play?

heavy from the wings they placed my back is aching from the burden it weighs

its nothing like my wings from then i'm draped in irony today

soon the night encroaches eating everything I can see

holding on I pray to meet you even in my dreams

shivering and shaking like a kid left in the dark

could I maybe run to you and hide in your arms

scream it out sing it loud just let me shout through the pain and the doubt

for my dreams ill give my all again don't let me fail now

can I dream

can I think

that if you were to be by my side

closing my mouth

you would hold me near and sigh

then in the crowd was the root of it all

that dream repeated back

now rewound and paused

how could this

are we meeting for real

with this face how should I look or feel

ripping through to grab my hand

shook just a bit and feelings ran

this can't really be the end

i wont believe it

don't leave me like this

like I said...every time

my heart is breaking into pieces again

tearing me up breaking me down

all these feeling i don't want them

yea know i know we can never turn our clock back around

i'll...grin and bear and smile even if it's hurting to wear

with our dream i couldn't let you down or lie to you I swear

can I dream can I think

while i'm just so in love with you

that our paths no matter what we choose our paths wont divide us

and leave me leaving you

(every one starts clapping)

I jumped at the sound of clapping. no one was supposed to hear me sing that. i looked over and saw the host club boys and girl consisting of Tamaki-senpai, Kyouya-senpai, Hikaru and Kaoru, Mori-senpai and Honey- senpai, and the cross dressing girl Haruhi. Tamaki-senpai than said you have such a beautiful voice my lady. than he took my hand and tried to kiss it. I round house kicked him. then took my hand back. You don't touch a lady without permission Onii-san (big brother). The others said in onion ONIISAN!? what? i said. Tamaki-sempi and me are childhood friends. Our fathers were friends so me and Tamaki started hanging out when I was 3 and Tamaki was 5. We were raised like brother and sister. Tamaki looked up to me and said YUKI-CHAN!? *face palm* Yes Sempi I am Yuki-Chan. i said. Tamaki than hugged me. So it was you who came into the host club than left. he said. yes that was me. i replied. Honey-sempi than chimed in and said Yuki-Chan why did you leave? i finally got out of Tamaki-senpai's hug. Than said got to go bye. i left before anyone else could ask me questions. Hikaru. Hikaru. that name kept repeating its self in my head. Hikaru was there. he heard me sing. the very thought made my heart pound. I finally made it to my house. And guess what the second i walked in and shut the door. Someone rang the door bell. This isn't good i thought. I was really late for work. I opened the door and saw Tamaki-senpai, Hikaru and Kaoru, Honey and Mori-senpai, Kyouya-senpai and Haruhi. I simply said i'm late for work. Good bye. I walked past them locked the door than ran to work. Little did i know they were going to cause me trouble there to. I worked at a bar. Even though i was under aged. I was the cook. They walked in and I saw all of them looking for me. Hikaru saw me. Our eyes met. my heart was bound to beat right out of my chest. I blushed and looked away. Than all of them went into the kitchen grabbed me and dragged me out of there. Hikaru said Why in the hell are you working at a bar!? I need the money. i said. Honey-senpai said but your parents work over sea's. don't they send you money? I could feel tears lining my eyes. So I calmly said what parents? Now if you'll excuse me i have work to do. Tamaki-senpai than placed his hand on my shoulder and than he hugged me. I started crying. Tamaki-Sempi was the only one who knew the truth. After crying in his arms for about 5 minutes. The twins said in union you could come stay with us. i Said no but than i fainted. the last thing i heard was Hikaru yelling YUKI!. When i woke up. I found Hikaru at my bed side. But when i looked around the first thing i thought was this isn't my house or my room.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked over at him. He was sleeping. his face looks so peaceful. Just as I was about to lean in and kiss his forehead Kaoru came in. Hikaru woke up. He looked at me than Kaoru. Kaoru smiled than left. Apparently Hikaru told Kaoru something. maybe its a super power of something because neither of them said a word. weird I thought. After Kaoru left i faced Hikaru. Now was my chance I thought. I forgot all about Kaoru and where I was. the only thing that mattered to me now was kissing the love of my life. even if he didn't feel the same way. Just as I was about to lean in and kiss him. Hikaru kissed me. I was shocked at first. Being that was my first kiss but i kissed him back. that was the start of our relationship. I broke away from our kiss. I loved him. He loved me. My life was perfect at the moment. I started to get up and Hikaru helped me even though i insisted i was fine. Hikaru i'm fine. you don't need to help me walk. i said. He said i'm going to help you even if you argue and complain against it. I sighed. there was no way around this i thought. so in the end of that i let him help he. I never knew how huge there house was. Just by looking around i saw Maids and servants everywhere. Any way he led me out side to the limo. Thank god. hes taking me home. i thought.

(Hikaru's version)

I led her out side. i was going to take her home. I looked over at her. She seemed relived. I told myself I wouldn't ask. But i really want to hear her sing again. Her voice is just so beautiful. So i ended up saying hey Yuki...would you mind singing another song for me please?

(Yuki)

Hikaru just asked me to sing. I was so embarrassed. I starting blushing. But i replied ok.

Thrown to the ground like they were trash at your feet All the letters I wrote you, love you re turning your back to I've heard it said that burning love doesn't last Still kinda shocked it blew away so fast

Just gonna stand there or have to something say?  
Oh don t let me be the hold up when you re dying to move on I know the story and it plays out like this Soon you ll be gone to search for someone else

Left behind, again I m thinking of sky How I loved watching daytime fly by Laughing smiles passing through annoy me Can t keep down this demon glaring

Hey welcome to what s been worst day of my life Beating from the chains and laughing til I cry I ll rub the tears from out of my eyes And kick it from this dancing carnival I m done wanting to be just anyone but me If I couldn't burn, then maybe I can gleam I ll say goodbye but why not let it last the night?  
Blaze through the dark like hell, this carnival!

Sooner or later all the night melts away Pouring the sunshine all over, other worlds never closer Speaking of dreams that make your life living hell I guess I m one as well but time will tell

Done my scheming and my plotting alright All the hearts that I played, got played back So I m finally giving in and letting go Throw them down, we re starting up my last show

They shoot across the sky as if they wanna fly Grab one in my hand, at least I gotta try Then maybe I can force it to hear And grant my wish, just one for real From Yokohama skies to Tokyo, stars align Close enough to taste but still too far too find I wait for sun to come and fill my world with light It dances with no end, this carnival!

Hey welcome to what s been worst day of my life Beating from the chains and laughing til I cry I ll rub the tears from out of my eyes And kick it from this dancing carnival I m done wanting to be just anyone but me If I couldn't burn, then maybe I can gleam I ll say goodbye but why not let it last the night?  
Blaze through the dark like hell, this carnival!

I finished and Hikaru said you should sing for the host club! Me? Hikaru i couldn't. i replied. Why not Yuki? you got all that talent. your voice is really pretty to. He said. My face went blank. no emotion no nothing could be shown. i simply replied I wrote those songs because of my life's hardships. I can't just sing them for fun Hikaru. I started walking home. Leaving my first boy-friend standing there in shock. As i was walking home Someone put their hand over my mouth and nose. I got dizzy than everything went black. When i woke up i was hand cuffed to pole. How original i thought. This wasn't my first time being kidnapped. Mostly everyone wanted my parents to pay ransom for me. Sense i went to a rich high school and all. Everyone figured my parents had money. I looked around. I was in a warehouse. But it wasn't just any warehouse It was the one that was scheduled for demolishing tomorrow. I looked around for something that i could unlock the cuffs with. Nothing was within my reach. Than he came out of the shadows. The same man responsible for killing my parents in that accident. I was terrified of him. My eyes brimmed with tears as he came closer. I looked down. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at him. He smiled his devilish grin. Than he said i killed your parents. They wouldn't allow us to be together Yuki-Chan. even with them out of the way you don't love me? I was to scared to say anything to him and just started crying. Finally I found my voice and screamed as loud as i could HIKARU HELP ME! I felt a burning sensation on my cheek. He had slapped me. He than put his hands around my neck and squeezed. i couldn't breathe. Than everything went black.

(The guy)

As i put my hands around her frail neck i had set up my phone to record it. I wanted this Hikaru she screamed to to see her suffer.  
After she passed out. i removed my hands and shut off the recording. I sent it to her mobile phone. He was bound to of picked up her purse by now.

(Hikaru)

I was running after Yuki. I know she ran this way. I saw Yuki's purse on the ground. I went and picked it up. Yuki wouldn't have just left this here. I suddenly knew that Yuki was in danger. I didn't know how nor did i care how i knew. I was going to find her. Suddenly her phone went off. I jumped slightly at the noise. It was a blocked number. A text from a block number? weird i said. I opened the text and played the video. My blood was boiling with rage and hatred for him. That man dressed in black had my Yuki. He hurt her. i was going to kill him. But i still had no idea where she was. Hold on Yuki! I will save you! i thought.

(Yuki)

I slowely opened my eyes. My throat hurts. I had a killer head ache. I looked around. He was no where to be found. 


	3. Chapter 3

(Yuki)  
I started to get really dizzy. I black out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~(Yuki Flash back)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ March 18th. On the way home from the restaurant we ate dinner at me and my parents got on the train. It was just a perfectly normal day. Well almost normal today was my birthday and i was really excited to get home and celebrate. The train stopped at the next stop to pick up the people waiting. Some guy dressed in all black boarded the train. I got this nagging feeling something was going to happen but when i looked around at everyone else. they didn't seem bothered by him so i ignored it. The train pulled out of the station and had been going for about 10 minutes when i heard people screaming. People shouting and gun fire. My mother and father were holding me. He walked over. The feeling got stronger with every step he took towards me. He aimed the gun at me. I heard my father yell and my mother scream. everything happened so fast i didn't even have time to blink. But i took the chance and blinked. I heard to shots and something warm and sticky covered my face. I opened my eyes. Looked down at my hands. red. red. Everywhere i looked i saw red. Than it hit me. it was blood. My mother and fathers blood. I looked at the ground in front me. they were laying there. I looked around the train car. Everybody was dead. That man he killed them. I waited for everything to sink in. When it did. I cried and cried. I sat down next to my deceased parents and tried to wake the up. "M-om mommy wake up Daddy!" I cried and yelled. I don't know how long i sat there crying waiting for them to wake up and tell me its ok. that it was all a bad dream. The next thing i know people no cops were coming down through the train cars. The woman officer spotted me first than walked over. She put her hand on my shoulder an kneeled down next to me. She hugged me. I cried and cried in that woman's hug. After a while i let her lead me out of the train. We walked by some other officers and i overheard them saying "so shes the only survivor? yea poor girl." The female officer walked me to the police station. After changing clothes and washing the blood off. She had me sit down and talk to her. I told her what happened. Or at least what i knew had happened.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(END OF FLASH BACK)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up. I was crying. I tried my best to dry my tears. Sense being hand cuffed didn't help any. Wait the cuffs. I moved my hands. They were no longer cuffed behind the pole. At some point he had taken them off and attached them to a chain. Allowing me some movement. I noticed a bottle of water and a piece of bread on a tray in front of me. I grabbed the water. I looked at it. The bottle was sealed but i had no clue if he had put something in it and then resealed it. Well i really didn't have a choice sense i was really thirsty. I opened it and drank some. Apparently luck was on my side today. Nothing was in the water. I left the bread alone. I'd rather starve than eat it anyway. I looked around. I didn't see the key. He must have it on him i thought.

(Hikaru)  
I had searched for hours and hours. I never did lose hope. But secretly i wondered if she had lost hope in me finding her. I decided to look in her purse. I was basically the contents of any other purse. Phone, wallet, sunglasses and case, a map of old abandoned buildings, iPod. Wait a minute i thought. I pulled out the map. It was a hand drawn map but it had locations for old abandoned buildings. Well I don't know why she would have that but i might as well check it out. I lost my way a couple of times but i found an old building. One that was supposed to be torn down today.

(Yuki)  
Foot steps. I heard footsteps coming towards me. My pulse raced. But when i saw who it was i felt happy. It was Hikaru. He looked over and saw me. I hugged him the best i could and started crying. Hikaru somehow manged to unlock the cuffs. He picked me up bridle style and walked away. I was so happy. i never lost faith in him. Not even once. At some point i fell asleep in his arms.

~but little did they know that there romance would come to a horrible end~

(Hikaru)

I looked down at Yuki. She fell asleep at some point. Her frail hand grasping part of my shirt as if to say don't leave me. I couldn't help but smile at her. I kept walking. Walking far away from that building. Than a thought ran across my mind. Why did Yuki have a map of old buildings in her purse. It was defiantly her writing and drawings. That puzzled me for a while. But i decided to let it go. I finally made it to her apartment. Thankfully she had her keys in her purse so i opened the door and let myself in. Somehow while carrying her. I went down to the only bedroom and laid her down in the bed. covered her up and switched off the lights. I laid down on her couch. At some point i fell asleep to.

(Him)  
"So that dam creep thinks he can steal my beloved Yuki? Ill just have to put an end to both of them then." He said. Than the man backed up into the shadows and walked down a dark alley. 


	4. Chapter 4

(THE NEXT MORNING HIKARU) I slowly got up and looked at my phone. It was 8:52 am. I rubbed my eyes and got up. As I went to go check on Yuki I heard a crash in the kitchen. I ran into the kitchen to find breakfast and Yuki cleaning up the plate she dropped. (YUKI) Damn it, I thought. I broke another plate. I looked up and saw Hikaru there. I just finished cleaning up the plate so I stood up smiled and said good morning. I walked over and put the bag with the plate pieces in the trash. I offered him to sit down at the table, but being as stubborn as he is, he instead grabbed the plates and the food and set the table. (HIKARU) After helping her set the table we sat down to eat. As I ate in silence with her I kept thinking about what had happened.I wanted to bring it up, but it was a sensitive topic so I decided id wait for the right time. So instead I asked her about last Wednesday. Not expecting the reaction that I got. "Hey Yuki? I stopped by last Wednesday because you did not come to school that day. You didn't answer the door either. So when I noticed the curtain was up I peeked in and saw you crying. What happened?" (YUKI) I froze at his words. At his questions. I never even noticed that he came by. He sat there waiting an answer, the answer I was not prepared to give. Sense I lied about my parents working overseas so I wouldn't get the drama that comes with saying your parents are dead. I sat there frozen, thinking of something to say. When it hit me. Why say anything at all? All I have to do is change the subject. I stood up, walked over to Hikaru leaned down and kissed him. I could tell he was super shocked. After the kiss was over. I left him there in a state of shock and cleaned up the table. As I pondered over what to do because that kiss won't last forever and neither will changing the topic. As the answer came to me, I didn't like it, but it was the only way. I walked back to Hikaru just as he got out of his shocked state. I asked him if he would like me to sing for him. He gave me a puzzled look, but said yes. (YUKI SINGING) Feel it cutting into me, the doubting painful knife Feel it deepening the rift, finally hit just right Couldn't take the love I had, so weak and burning low But it grew into a weapon only hurting me, this I know ...is nonfiction So good with numbers, science, math I like But I'm terrible at English so I despise This part of me that wants a simple "right or wrong" And I feel that everything I choose will always be false And today This homework About me A blank sheet Accomplished Content with This life I will now live 'Til I think why are we just sometimes no always Saying how we're sad and Saying how we're lonely? Can you even read the blackboard written, clear as can be? Can you even read his mind? See that kid's lost fantasy? Can you even find the one who dyed her red heart to black? Hey, who could it be? Hey, someone tell me! Can you even solve the question with your abacus yet? Can you even stop the rope from hanging her by her neck? Did we really choose it right saying we're okay this way? Hey, just tell me how It's not like I care now Counting days like numbers, they all pass their prime And again hypnotically swimming through time Behind the power and guards I put up I hide Knowing they had long died From problems My resolve Just can't solve That homework Accomplished Content with This life I will now live 'Til I think and he speaks That demon inside us Saying "let me just leave" Saying "someone kill me!" Can you even read the blackboard written, clear as can be? Can you even read his mind? See that kid's lost fantasy? Can you even find the one who dyed her red heart to black? Hey, who could it be? Hey, someone tell me! Can you even solve the question with your abacus yet? Can you even stop the rope from hanging her by her neck? Did we really choose it right saying we're okay this way? Hey just tell me how Hey just tell me how! Can you even say the formula of area now? Can you even scream the dreams you swore would never go out? Who was the one who let my hopes just curl up die? Hey, who could it be? No, it's gotta be... Just open up your eyes, why don't you grow up and see? But what the hell is "growing up" and tell me when will I be? Can a single person out there just explain it to me? Hey, just tell me how It's not like I care now! (YUKI) Just as Hikaru was about to ask questions about the song I knocked him out cold. Laid him down on the couch and went to my room to pack some clothes. I cried silently at the fact that I got him caught up in all of this. The drama of my life. The pain. Thats something I knew I had to deal with alone. I packed my clothes and wrote a note to Hikaru and left. (THE GUY) I've been watching them sense Hikaru took Yuki from me. Waiting for my chance. Waiting and waiting. Minutes turned to hours. Hours to a day. Id wait for years if I had to. Than the sweet melody of Yuki's voice hit me. I was in awe over her sweet voice. But why is she singing for him and not me. The anger boiled inside of me. I was so angry I wanted to go in there and kill him. Slowly. Take my knife and skin him alive while Yuki is forced to watch. Slowly peel his skin from bone until he is nothing but remains of the person he was. So that way Yuki can have him be nothing more, but a distant memory. Just as I was about to go in there and kill him. Someone opened the door. To even my surprise it was Yuki without that freak. I crept back into the shadows to avoid being seen by her. As I waited for my chance to take her. Waiting is waiting. (YUKI) I shut the door. I left everything of who I was inside. My phone, photos, my boyfriend, everything except a few clothes and some cash. I walked down the stairs and started my new life. Little did I know it was about to come crashing down.


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't want to leave. But when I'm around him I only bring bad luck. The note I left him said " dear Hikaru, when you get this i'm going to be gone. I will be down at the market getting food for tonight's dinner. I'll be back soon. love always, Yuki. Of course it was a straight up lie. But what else could I say to him? At least this way I can be long gone by the time he realizes that I won't be coming back. I went down to train station and was unaware of the dark shadow following me. Or what brutal thing were about to happen that would change my life forever. I got on the train and decided id go as far as It went, get off and start a new life. I smiled at myself. I was doing the right thing and I was happy to. Free from my past, so that way I can for the future. I rode the train for hours. I watched people get on and off. At the last stop I got off. I looked around. I had no clue where I was but I knew that I would start anew here. I got my bags and walked around. It was a small, quiet town. I smiled and continued to walk. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(HIKARU)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I woke up. Man my head hurts, I thought. I looked at the time it's only been about an hour. I looked outside, than walked around the house. I found the note Yuki left for me. I read it and then sat down. My head was killing me. I tried to remember what happened, but my memory failed me. So I sat down and waited for Yuki to come back. It's been 6 hours sense, I woke up. It was dark out now. She should've been back by now. I quickly got up and ran out the door, I just realized that was a goodbye forever message. I ran around calling for her. I looked everywhere. And anywhere. I decided to go to the police, but they said that It has to at least a day before I can file a missing persons report. I yelled at them, then ran out the door to continue searching for her. She left no traces anywhere. Not even a single clue. I fell to my knees and knew if I had realized it sooner...i could've found her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(YUKI)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Its getting dark I better find a place to spend the night. I looked around, but people just seemed super unfriendly to me. So I decided to just sleep under the stars. Just as I fell asleep, I say a dark shadow loom over me. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(THE GUY)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I saw her. Laying there helpless. Sleeping on that bench without a care in the world. This time she's going to be mine. For ever. I walked over to her. And picked her up. taking her bags too, as to not draw suspicion to where she went. I slowly walked away. Think about what i'm going to do to her. What I should've done all those years ago. On that train. I continued to walk with her as she slept. Honestly shes hot, and I could feel her breathe on me, the warmth of her skin, all which I want change. I finally got far enough away from the town. I threw her down and tied to a tree. I placed a gag round her mouth. And then punched her in the stomach. Waking her up fully. I laughed as I watched her cough and cry from the pain. She couldn't yell, or move. And no one was going to save her this time. She looked up at me with those eyes. Those big beautiful eyes. I grew even more angry at her. I slapped her across the face, leaving a burning red mark on her pale skin. I laughed demonically. As I leaned down in front of her I said " I should've ended your life all those years ago Yuki. Her eyes widened as she realized that this would be her final on this earth. I had a lot planned for her tonight. Slowly killing here, or shall I do it quickly? I was going over my options. I have all night to kill her. I looked back at her. Those big eyes, filled with pain, fear, and sadness. I loved them. I wanted to end her life slower than her parents, but faster than my other kills. I finally decided how I was going to kill her. I wanted to watch as the life slipped out of her. Watch as her skin turned cold, and her eyes became lifeless, as her heart stopped beating. I was going to make her end a painful one. A painful one indeed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(YUKI)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I was scared. Finally facing death eye to eye. As it should've been all those years ago. My stomach still hurt, and my face stung. I watched him as he thought. As he laughed. That's when I realized that I didn't want to be killed by his hands, But by mine alone. When I looked up it, he was so quick that I didn't even realize what had happened. He smiled, staring at me. He was demonically laughing. I started to feel pain, and blood seeps from my stomach. He sliced me open. That's when all the pain hit me. I screamed, well tried to. The gag stopped me from making much noise. I felt the tears of pain fall from my cheeks and run down my face. It hurt. I hurt so badly was all I could think about. I watched him, as he watched me. Slowly he started to blur out. Until I could barley see him. Than he whispered to me, with a voice as cold as death " go to sleep Yuki" I blacked out... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(THE GUY)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I watched as the life slipped away from her. Slowly I reached out and ran my hands through my daughters hair. Down her pale lifeless face. Its her bitch of a mother's fault. Cheating on me with some other guy, Than leaving me for him. They all got what they deserved. I walked away from the corpse of my daughter, into the shadows. Never to be seen again.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone who follows and will in the future read this story.

im assuming you got to the end if your reading this.

but i was thinking about posting an alternate ending to this story.

will take ideas (and will give credit for the idea)

so message me if you would like an alternate ending and/or if you have ideas for one


End file.
